plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sands of Egypt
Sands of Egypt is another battlecourse or world; whatever you want to call it in the PVMT: The New Beginning game. It takes place in Ancient Egypt, the main gimmick of this world is "Dehydrating!"; which causes plants to take damage equal to 3 bites per second; certain plants aren't affected by this gimmick. CLICK HERE TO SEE ALL THE AVAILABLE POWER-UPS! Main Gimmick The main gimmick of the world is "Dehydrating!", which causes plants to take damage equal to 3 bites per second. Certain plants like Cactus are unaffected by this gimmick. Difficulty 3 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things Medium Difficulty Mouth Thing Almanac Mummified Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10.25 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Sometimes whips plants with its linen wrap; dealing damage equal to 0.5 bites. '''Description: '''Okay, that Mouth Thing is ALIVE. Why is it wrapped in linen? '''Solaris Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 20 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Steals un-taken Sun. Drops when killed. '''Special 2: '''Poops out 10 Sun every 7.5 seconds. '''Special 3: '''Drops 150 Sun when killed. '''Description: '''AAAHHH, IT'S BLINDING MY EYES! TOO BRIGHT! '''Helio Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 50 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Steals un-taken Sun. Drops when killed. '''Special 2: Drops 500 Sun when killed. Special 3: 'Vomits out 50 or 100 Sun every 10 seconds. '''Special 4: '''Halves sun-production. Like for example, Sunflower produces 50 Sun; but now produces 25 Sun due to Helio Mouth Thing's existence on the course. '''Weakness: '''Moonflower ''(unaffected by sun-production halving), ''Gold Bloom ''(unaffected by sun-production halving) '''Description: '''Helio Mouth Thing is the father of Solaris Mouth Thing. Helio Mouth Thing is treated like a god by the Egyptian Mouth Things. '''High Priest Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 76.275 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Summons two Solaris Mouth Things adjacent to him at random. '''Special 2: '''Steals un-taken Sun; fires a sun laser when he collects 200 Sun. '''Special 3: '''Summons Helio Mouth Thing when at 10% HP. '''Special 4: '''Drops treasure when killed. Drops 5 Super-Rare or Legendary plant puzzle pieces, 1 premium plant, costumes for 3 plants, 10 random plant costume puzzle pieces, 100,000 Sun Tokens, 75 Gems, 15 Rare, Uncommon puzzle pieces, or 20 Common plant puzzle pieces. '''Special 5: '''Runs away after 4 minutes and 45 seconds. '''Special 6: '''Smacks plants with scepter, deals damage equal to 1.5 bites. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deal x2 damage), electric plants (deal x2.25 damage), Magnet-shroom (instantly-kills), Acid Lemon (deals increased damage; corrodes metallic gold) '''Description: '''He's the high priest of the Mouth Thing Egyptians; he worships Helio Mouth Thing. '''Mouth Pharaoh Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 55 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Summons 6 total Cobras adjacent to him. '''Special 2: '''Instead of eating plants, Mouth Pharaoh will summon the spirit of a snake to bite that plant, dealing damage equivalent to 2.75 bites. '''Description: '''The mighty Mouth Pharaoh, he can summon fricking snakes! He's a snake charmer, man... '''Cobra Toughness: 'Fragile ''(absorbs 0.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Poisons plants when biting one; plant receives damage equal to 0.75 bites per 0.75 seconds. '''Weakness: '''Splash-damage plants ''(ex. Winter-melon, Pepper-pult), Lightning Reed (zaps multiple at once) '''Description: '''OH NO! A COBRA, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S POISONOUS! '''Camel Rider Mouth Thing Camel Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 54.75 normal damage shots) 'Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average ''(absorbs 10.25 normal damage shots) 'Camel Speed: '''Below Average '''Mouth Thing Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Launches Mouth Thing 2 tiles ahead when the camel dies. '''Weakness: '''Tall-nut ''(blocks launched Mouth Thing) '''Description: '''Camels are good things to ride in the desert, they can last without water for like a week or something, I dunno. '''Mouth Thing Sarcophagus Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 85 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: '''Releases a Sarcophagus Mouth Mummy when broken. '''Description: '''Huh? Wonder what is inside this golden coffin. '''Sarcophagus Mouth Mummy Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 16 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Crashes into the first plant it meets; instantly killing it. '''Special 2: '''Released from Mouth Thing Sarcophagus. '''Description: '''Huh, so that's what is inside the sarcophagus; a living Mouth Thing... '''Sand Engulfer Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 45 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Instantly devours any plant it meets; except underground plants. '''Weakness: '''White Radish, Celery Stalker, Bamboo Shoot '''Description: '''The Sand Engulfer eats anything in its path; it will basically eat anything you throw at it. '''Artistic Sheet Mouth Things Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 19.725 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Comes in 3-6 Mouth Things. '''Weakness: '''Bloomerang, Cactus, Laser Bean, Lightning Reed, Whirlwind Acorn, splash-damage plants ''(ex. Melon-pult), etc. '''Description: '''They make absurdly long animals with these painted sheets. I mean, it's hilarious man. '''Mouth Thing Explorer Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 13 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Burns plants with torch; contact. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't enter the course through normal circumstances, enters from Time Ripples. '''Weakness: '''Ice plants ''(ex. Iceberg Lettuce), Acid Lemon (liquid extinguishes fire) '''Description: '''Mouth Thing Explorer questioned what he was good at; that was until he discovered exploration. He finally found something good to do! '''Steampunk Mech Imp Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 112.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Tramples over plants; instantly killing them. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't enter the course through normal circumstances, enters from Time Ripples. '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach, Acid Lemon ''(corrodes metal; increased damage), fire plants (deal x2 damage), electric plants (deal x3 damage) '''Description: '''An Imp Mouth Thing which is using a mechanized walker from the Steampunk Ages; the industrial age of steam-powered mechanisms. '''Dune Digger Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 161 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Covers 2 lanes; attacks in 2 lanes simultaneously. '''Special 2: '''Has a unique walk style; it digs underground and then pops up to the next tile; bouncing any plant or Mouth Thing on the next tile when it pops back up. '''Special 3: '''Smashes itself onto plants; instantly killing any plants within 4-tiles of it. '''Descriptions: '''Dune Diggers are the aftermath of a Stone Mouth Thing and Giant Sandworm getting it on; by that I mean they had sex... soooooo.... derp? '''Mini-Manifestation of Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 180 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Sometimes chomps down on a plant, smashes it, or crushes it with its third hand. '''Special 2: '''Spits fireballs at plants every 6 seconds, deals damage equal to 4.5 bites. '''Description: '''It's a shadow that has manifested itself to look like a Gargmouthing! '''Environment Modifers / Gimmicks Sandstorms Sandstorms stun plants for 4-5 seconds and also bring Mouth Things deep into your defenses; sandstorms sometimes flop plants across the battlecourse. Dehydration Dehydration is the main gimmick in the world, it causes plants to take in damage equal to 3 bites per second. Certain plants are unaffected by this gimmick. Dehydration-Immune Plants * Cactus * Nut plants (ex. Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut) * Fire Peashooter * Ghost Pepper * Spikerock * Primal Potato Mine * Bowling Bulb * Endurian Sarcophagus-es Mouth Thing Sarcophagus-es harbor Sarcophagus Mouth Mummies inside them. They absorb a lot of damage from projectiles, they absorb 85 normal damage shots. Time Ripples Time Ripples randomly appear, time ripples will have Mouth Thing Explorers and Steampunk Mech Imps exit from these. Time Ripples disappear after releasing 3 Mouth Things. BOSS Battle Statistics '''BOSS's Name: '''Shadow Manifestation of Gargmouthing '''Toughness: '''Undying (absorbs 1500 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Spits out hot fireballs which land on a 3x3 of plants and Mouth Things; kills plants and Mouth Things in the area. '''Special 2: '''Roars extremely loudly, blowing away all non-underground plants like Peashooter, underground plants like Celery Stalker, Bamboo Shoot, or White Radish are not blown away. '''Special 3: '''Sucks 2 adjacent lanes of plants/Mouth Things into its mouth; instantly chomping and killing plants and Mouth Things. '''Special 4: '''Spits out randomized Mouth Things from the world, like Mummified Mouth Thing. '''Special 5: '''Grabs two random plants with third hand and then crushes them. '''Special 6: '''Summons Mini-Manifestation of Gargmouthings when at 75%, 50%, and 25% health. '''Description: '''Oh no, Laldare has opened the ancient sealed Box of Darkness and Shadows in the Great Pyramid and has unleashed the destructive shapeshifting shadow of evil! SCREAM!